Finally There
by belleoftoronto
Summary: an AU What would have happened had Voldemort never existed, Harry lives at home in Godrics Hallow with his parents his godfather Sirius black visits all the time and he is about to go off to Hogwarts teen just to be safe


(AN _Hi potential readers thank you for picking my story for any potential flamers go read something else and please don't make fun of any spelling errors I have dysgraphia which is a real disability and if word doesn't recognize them I can't tell, I hope you like it.)_

Chapter One

Today I woke up with the greatest feeling in the world. My eleventh birthday had finally come and I knew it would be magical. My name is Harry Potter I live in Godrics Hallow with my parents. My mom's a witch and my dad is a wizard. The best part is I am a wizard too. My dad said the first time he saw magical potential in me he couldn't believe it and that I would make a gifted wizard one day.

Getting out of bed to get my glasses and clothes on I prepared myself for a day of fun. My godfather Sirius would obviously come over and maybe some of my parents other friends. I hope I get a new broom today I've had my eyes on the Nimbus 2000 for a long time. Dad already informed me that I can't bring my broom to Hogwarts this year because I'm only a first year but its ok. My dream is to play seeker for Gryffindor just like my dad.

Walking down to the kitchen I see my parents there with breakfast a gleaming look in both of their faces

"Harry come see what the owl brought today" my mom said as I walked out and pulled the letter out of her hands the letter said to Harry Potter so I opened it and my Hogwarts acceptance letter finally came.

"We are so proud of you son." My dad beamed "Were going to have to take a trip to Diagon Alley to pick everything up off the list but that can wait until later.

As I ate my breakfast I thought about all the things that I would get to do at Hogwarts. I had some friends here but none that were really close. I wondered what house I would be sorted into. I obviously wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor because my mom, dad, Sirius, Peter, and Lupin were all in Gryffindor. I hoped the sorting hat would be able to see how brave and strong I am. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad but I have never been to smart so I am not worried about that. I do not want to be a Slytherin or Hufflepuff.

"Harry everyone has shown up would you like to play some Quidditch" My mom beckoned leading me outside where most of my parent's friends and some of my friends stood around waiting for me.

"Harry you can be the seeker for my team" encouraged Sirius. Both he and my dad praised me for my natural seeking abilities. My dream is to be a professional seeker winning the Quidditch world cup along with the eternal glory that comes with it.

After a long game with my team winning after me diving for the snitch in a spectacular catch ( I still think my father let us win because it was my birthday) we went in for a late lunch. It was great to have everyone around me happy and celebrating. I received chocolate frogs and Berties every flavored beans by the handful. Bathilda bagshot who lives nearby sent over a copy of A History of Magic not the most interesting read ever but on my required list for Hogwarts so useful. Sirius gave me Quidditch through the ages which I can't wait to read. Lastly Lupin gave me a wizard chess set.

I finally opened the package labeled from my parents and exploded with glee over the new Nimbus 2000 which lay within the paper.

"I knew you wanted it" my dad laughed "I also have this for you."

He handed me a piece of blank paper.

"That's great and all dad but what does it do." I asked.

"Just show him" Sirius beckoned "I solemnly swear I am Up to no good" the paper suddenly flushed with ink showing a detailed layout of Hogwarts. "It shows you where anyone in the castle is at all times.

"Awesome" I shouted this along with my dad's invisibility cloak would provide for some fun.

_AN (sorry if it's short my 1__st__ story if you liked it review if you didn't review)_


End file.
